looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Toon Marooned (The New Looney Tunes Show)/I Misplaced My Piano/Transcript
This is a transcript for The New Looney Tunes Show episode "I Misplaced My Piano" from the minisseries "Toon Marooned". Fade in. The title card appears. *'Bugs:' (coming out from the logo) Toon Marooned. Cuts to the contestants reunited with Bugs and Daffy. *'Bugs:' Today's challenge is a scavanger hunt. *'Daffy:' (to the camera) Gee, we seem to misplaced a few items. A safe box falls on Monty, leading to the "Day #1: SafeHaven Valley" Then, a bag of dog food falls on him, leading to the "Day #3: Dog Food Forest". Later, a piano falls on him, leading to the "Day #7: Festeroon Falls" photo. After that, an anvil falls on him, leading to the "Day #12: Stormandy Beach" photo. And finally, a tire falls on him, leading to the "Day #17: Tire Terrace" photo. Cuts back to the contestants. *'Bugs:' The first one to find and bring back an item will win a t-shirt. *'Monty:' (angrily) What? No immunity? *'Sylvester:' (surprised) A t-shirt? *'Wakko:' (interrupting) I, for once, prefer to be au naturel. Wakko's lower body appears pixelated. Cuts to the contestants on the start line. *'Daffy:' (with a checkered flag) Ready? *'Bugs:' Go! The contestants start the challenge. The Warners find the bag of dog food. *'Wakko:' Cool, after the challenge, I could eat... *'Dot:' (interrupting) There's no time to think about food. *'Yakko:' Dot's right. We have to focus on the challenge. They take the bag away. Then, Elmer sees them and ties a rope between a rock and a coconut tree. *'Elmer:' This wiww stop that pesky kids (laughs). He runs away and they stumble on it, making the bag to escape. *'Elmer:' (trying to get he bag) I got it! I got it! The bag falls on him. *'Elmer:' Ouch! My bag! The Warners appear with hammers and hit Elmer with them. *'Yakko:' You will see. *'Elmer:' Oh no! They chase Elmer away, still hitting him with their hammers. Cut to the Pussycats chasing Tweety. Then, Tweety opens the safe box with a torch and enters on it. He opens the door and sticks his tongue out to them. They enter on the safe box and Tweety closes the door, flying away, with their tails being stuck on it. They try to remove it, but it ends up destroyed, crying on pain. *'Sylvester and Sylvia:' Eeeyouch! Cuts to Monty playing the piano on a raft in the river. Then he falls into a waterfall and tries to play some notes in order to levitate. Then the string break and he plays first five notes of Beethoven's Fifth Symphony, falling in the river. *'Monty:' Aaugh! The piano is destroyed and gets stuck on him. Bugs and Daffy appear in the river bank lying on a lounger and reading The Acme Acres Post. *'Bugs:' (to the camera) You guys better go. I got a feeling this is gonna take a while. Iris out and the segment ends. Category:Episode transcripts Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episode transcripts